Lady Blue
by KaiserTurilli
Summary: Amar, perder, llorar y verse obligado a renovarse, no saber por donde empezar y sentirse desubicado, Lapis ha perdido a su madre y ahora se ve en una situación donde su vida cambiara completamente, al llegar a su nueva escuela se sienta junto a una chica que prefiere ignorar al mundo. AU Lapidot


Hola chicas, hola chicos, hola gemas, aquí os presento este pequeñisimo proyectito que tengo entre manos, espero tener una actualización constante, el capitulo es un tanto corto por que dios santo es un intro, ya veremos con el tiempo que tanto puedo esgrimar la palabra y entregarles un contenido medio decente ¡Buen día!

Capitulo 1: Lady Blue

Es extraño pensar: ¿Como termine aquí? Todo parece tan borroso ahora, es de esas ocasiones en que a los primeros minutos parece un gran drama pero después, al enfriar tu cabeza un poco te has dado cuenta que haz sido una completa idiota, es otoño ahora y una colorida y rojiza capa de hojas secas comienza a pintar las calles, el frio las mueve y hace que dancen junto a la música que es el golpetear de las ramas de los arboles, el frió acaricia tu piel tan delicadamente como un rose celestial, yo solamente me veía caminando, pateando las hojas que me encontraba por ahí sin importar el trabajo que alguien tuvo que hacer para recogerlas todas, llevaba un cigarrillo en mi boca y los audífonos en mis oídos, me aislaba completamente del mundo con aquellos dos miseros objetos ¿Que escuchaba en aquel momento? Tal vez alguna de mis estupideces deprimentes con las que me perdía por horas en la calle, juraría que en ese momento sonaba "how to save a life" que viéndolo ahora era una puta ironía pateandome en el piso. Unas horas atrás había discutido con mi madre ¿Por que? Quería salir de noche pero ella no me dejaba ¿Como era eso posible? Armamos un drama como era de costumbre, no siempre fue así, antes eramos muy unidas, nos pasábamos los fines de semana juntas haciendo cualquier tontería se nos cruzase por la cabeza, pero ahora, no se que puñeteras ideas me metí en la cabeza, me hice rebelde y quería solamente ir con mis amigos, Erickson lo llamaría adolescencia, desarrollo y crecimiento, yo lo llamaría ser una estúpida. Recuerdo que solamente grite "Al diabla todo" y me salí de la casa por… ¿4 horas? Realmente no lo notaba, era como si el frio hubiera congelado inclusive el tiempo y yo me perdia en las distintas escalas de colores que era ahora el cielo, entre un naranja brillante y un azul que pintarrajeaba poco a poco el cielo descubriendo pequeños puntos blancos haya, muy arriba, mi cigarro poco a poco comenzaba a terminarse entre inhaladas y exhaladas, era ya el 5to en algún momento, no es que sea muy fan del sabor, pero es una sensación cálida y que reconforta de alguna retorcida forma; Seguía mi marcha cual ebria de tristeza pues ahora era así como me sentía, no era enojo, no ya no, me sentía triste por ser tan estúpida sin saber que, en algún momento habré visto a alguna madre y a su pequeñita andar por ahí alegres y eso me ha devuelto lindas y agradables memorias, solte una pequeña risa para mi misma mientras apagaba el 6to en el piso, me di media vuelta mientras buscaba alguna pastilla de menta en mi bolsillo, mamá odiaba que fumara o al menos odiaba el olor, quería pedirle perdón y no se, revelarle mi pequeña epifanía aquella tarde de otoño, pensé que todo estaría bien y poco a poco reconstruiríamos la relación madre e hija tan especial que teníamos, esta vez con unos cimientos mas fuertes, he de admitir que la idea me conmovía tanto que incluso corría hacía a casa con una sonrisa, que tonta fui, En aquel momento sonaba Lady Blue de Enrique Bunbury.

Llegue a casa prácticamente derribando la puerta

-¡¿Madre!? - No recibí respuesta por unos segundos, el silencio mas largo de mi vida debo admitir, todo callado, muy distinto a como es mi casa regularmente, mire a los al rededores sin encontrar señal alguna de mi madre o de otra persona, como por arte de magia suena el teléfono al mismo tiempo que yo pensaba coger mi celular, seguro madre estaba armando un drama y salio a buscarme por toda la ciudad, cogí el teléfono, era la marisquera tía Perla, una amiga muy cercana de mi madre

-Lapis, ¿Donde estas? - Preguntaba Perla del otro lado del teléfono, por el ajetreo podría adivinar que estaba conduciendo

-En casa ¿Que ocurre?

-Quédate ahí, llego en unos minutos - Y sin darme oportunidad de responder, colgó, arquee una ceja mientras dejaba el móvil sobre la mesa y me sentaba en el sillón, tal vez mi madre quería hacerme otra bendita intervención con la ayuda de mis queridas tías Garnet y Perla, debo mencionar que no son TAL cual mis tías, les digo así por cariño solamente, me críe muy cercana a ellas y a sus pequeños sobrino Steven y Amatista, ¿Por que diablos hablo de esto? Saltemos un poco, mas bien, saltemos mucho, todo el camino desde que subí al auto de perla fue silencioso, ella no se veía bien, se podía notar por que no me estaba regañando como de costumbre, sus ojos se veían rojos y su boca un tanto torcida, no me miro ni una vez a los ojos y eso solo me hacía preocuparme mas. Llegamos al fin a un hospital y entramos, aun con un silencio tremendo, recorrimos el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de espera, ahí estaban Garnet, Steven y Amatista, tenían la misma expresión que Perla, no se como describir la sensación que tenía en mi pecho, como si algo muy puntiagudo estuviera clavando desde adentro tratando de salir, mis ojos estallaron en lagrimas al escuchar el reporte del doctor que se nos acerco, no entendía mucho de lo que decía, solo entendí la idea principal: Justo en ese momento estaba sola en el mundo, sentí como el aire se escapaba de mi cuerpo mientra la tristeza desbordaba por mis ojos, mis acompañantes se limitaron a abrazarme, pero aun ahora, no sentía nada, mi mirada estaba completamente en blanco absorta de pensamientos, lo único que distingue mis emociones ahora son las pequeñas lagrimas que recorrían mi rostro pues no sabía como reaccionar, no me sentía yo, sentía que me habían recortado de la realidad y me habían arrojado a otro punto donde nada era palpable, donde todo carecía de sentido, donde algún puto borracho decidió tomar mal una curva arruinándole la vida a 4 personas incluyéndome a mi, no dije nada, solamente me dedique a sentir el calor del abrazo o aquella falsa ilusión que era el calor, no recuerdo nada mas, solo cerré los ojos entre sus brazos y me deje llevar, quería saber si podía despertar ahora.


End file.
